1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to detection apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive body filler detection apparatus wherein the same is arranged to detect and visibly evidence various degrees of body filler of a non-ferrous steel character positioned within an automotive surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Restoration and repair of automotive body surfaces is a well knoWn expedient in the art. The advent of escalating costs of various c-asses of vehicles that have been restored to various levels of marketable condition is an activity that is currently of great interest. In the purchase of such vehicles, various paint and the like will mask any extreme damage or various levels of damage of an automobile and as such, body filler components are visibly non-detectable blending in with the geometric shape of an associated vehicle. In order to detect such body filler components, a purchaser is required to visibly inspect with associated limitations, for such availability of body filler within an automobile body surface. Application of a magnet to a body surface may be utilized, but the application of such a magnet does not provide indication of degrees of such body filler components. A minimal use of body filler does not appreciably detract from the value of an automobile, but it is desirable for an individual to ascertain various levels of such body filler and its thickness to ascertain associated value and integrity of various automobiles, particularly those of a "classic" designation.
Various detectors of metallic components have utilized the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,322 to Lonchampt, et al. sets forth an organization for measuring a thickness of a test part utilizing eddy current, but of a relatively elaborate and complex organization not readily available for portable transport by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,352 to Lang provides an apparatus for measuring a thickness of a coating layer on an automobile by directing the probe associated with the apparatus along the surface of the automobile and moving the probe in coordination with the body of the automobile for a specific period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,238 to Caruso, et al. sets forth a device for measuring thickness of metallic material without contact with the metallic materials, wherein a magnetic core with pole pieces and an electrical coil is wrought about a body of the core, wherein the coil is associated with a sinusoidal generator and wherein a processor develops information received from the organization directing determination based upon a measured value of impedance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,665 to Stanley utilizing a magnetic flux positioned about a tube to determine thickness of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,700 to Nix provides a probe for measurement of thickness of a moving strip or layer mounted upon the stri to enable measurement of material thickness based upon a generally elliptical magnetic circuit extending from the material being measured.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive body filler detection apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.